Alternative Equestrians
Author's note Please do know that I did not have all the time in the world to add more words or explain things more detailed, so if there are any clichés, that is the reason why. I just couldn't process any original aspects for this creepypasta so I just wrote stupid stuff. Enjoy. Creepypasta The floor is creaking, heavy metal stepping on a fragile, wooden material. Technology is getting more advanced in Equestria, from A.I.'s having real pony coats to earth ponies having artifical successfully working wings, Equestria's number of technophiles has been slowly increasing over the months with no indication of slowing. The defense system of the kingdom itself has been improving, with smart armament carried by loyal soldiers and well furnished security cameras to capture on record any suspicious activity. Although, this in many cases is not a very positive thing. With enhancing cyborgs, there will be consequences to anything that is mainly innocent. A.I. will start attacking its creators, banishing anypony who dare visit Ponyville to take over the whole nation. This type of technology has been upgrading over the weeks, but nobody is very sure over how this outcome will benefit to all pony kind. Apple Bloom trotted speedily among the soft grass, the wind blowing in her hair, she was pretty late to school. She set down her backpack, quickly taking a seat. "I'm sorry Ms. Cheerilee, I've kinda been kind of busy with this stuff at home." Cheerilee sat down, looking at Apple Bloom as a small grin appeared on her face. "It's alright, Apple Bloom. Atleast you came to school, though." Apple Bloom sighed, knowing that she finally hadn't disappointed her teacher and many other of her colleagues. (Time skipping included to not waste time.) The school bell ringed, as Apple Bloom hanged her backpack over her back as she rushed through the school hall into the exit door. On the way, she was joined by Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. "That was sooooo boring, don't y'all agree?"A Apple bloom exclaimed, a fatigued, bored face flashed onto her face. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle agreed. As they got distant from the school, they noticed less and less ponies were circling around the town, which was odd. On Mondays, the centre of the city would usually be crowded with salesponies everywhere selling different things. Oh well, guess wasn't one of the busy days. Suddenly, the trio were surrounded by darkness, as their backs touched a soft material. They were captured in a bag and thrown somewhere. The bag's material was thin, so Apple Bloom could consider it transparent. There were a few mechanicians and engineers in blue and red suits. They examined the bag and left somewhere. Apple Bloom was confused, but also scared. So were Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. From what Apple Bloom could see, they were in a dark corridor, not night, but just dark. A heavy, tough trotting was heard in the distance, the trio were in silence. They were shivering and afraid to move. They were then in that instant grabbed out of the bag and tied to a small, tight chair tied with a rope. The chair did not have a back although, so it hurt their spine to even try to extend it or to even sit up. Apple Bloom felt a presence behind her, and hooves grab her shoulders. After a moment, a sharp metal object was inserted into Apple Bloom's back. She screamed loudly, but when she started screaming her voice cracked and she felt a burning pain in her neck. The metal in her back was biting her bones, splitting apart her facet joints. The iron being inserted in her spine were artificial pegasus wings. The irritating pain made her loose future stiffness and motion cause of her spine. Wires were being tucked into Apple Bloom's flesh as she screamed in agony, as the sharp steel disfigured her vertebra, as she heard a soft, ruthless statement echoed in the darkness. "Just sit still, this will only cause a small amount of pain." Unknown hooves rubbed into her bleeding coat, the so called "procedure" feeling like it took generations. Apple Bloom blacked out, being observed by dusk. All she could hear were the tender screams of her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, wondering in fright in what manner they were taken care of. There was a sudden silence, but a sudden sound of somepony sharpening steel. Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW